


One Little Date

by F1_rabbit



Series: Little Moments [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge persuades Ricky to go to a speed dating event, but things don't quite go to plan...





	1. An Almost Date

“I’m sick of being single.” Ricky leant over the kitchen worktop, watching as Jorge finished up the dishes.

“Go out, meet people.” Jorge hung the dishcloth over the tap before drying his hands on his jumper. “Lovely guy like you will have no problem meeting someone.”

“Thanks, but it’s just so hard to meet people with the little one.”

Jorge rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone before tapping and scrolling away. “There’s a speed dating event tonight.”

“Why aren’t you going?”

“It’s got a note saying that it’s not for hook-ups.” Jorge shrugged, and Ricky rolled his eyes.

“Ah.”

“Daddy, what’s a hook-up?”

Ricky froze, his eyes wide as Jorge covered his mouth to stifle the laughter.

His little girl was standing there with wide eyes, and Ricky picked her up, carrying her back through to the living room where she had been watching cartoons and playing with her toys.

“It’s when two people like each other very much and want to spend more time together.” Ricky heard Jorge laughing from the kitchen, and he wondered how on earth they’d ended up best friends.

But Jorge had always been there for him, through the good times and the bad.

Jorge appeared with his jacket on, and Ricky glared at Jorge, but his smile said that he was destined to lose this argument.

“Do you want go see the new My Little Pony film, sweetie?”

“Can we get popcorn? And ice cream?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Jorge smiled, and Ricky frowned. “And your dad is going to meet some new friends at the restaurant around the corner, isn’t that nice?”

“Well played, Lorenzo, well played.”

“Go get your shoes and jacket, and I’ll drive us all there.” Ricky wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or his little girl, but he knew that he couldn’t argue with him now.

*

“Say bye to daddy.”

“Bye daddy.”

Ricky waved goodbye, stepping out into the frosty evening, shivering as he crept towards the restaurant that was also a bar.

He hovered outside the door, the soft music and the smell of pizza tempting him in, but he couldn’t stop the nerves from taking over. It had been so long since he had dated anyone, and even then, they were introduced by a friend.

In the end the thought of telling Jorge that he didn’t go, and being given his disapproving stare, was what motivated him to go in.

The host had a name badge that said Alvaro, and his smile put Ricky at ease.

“Welcome, the first drink is on the house.” Alvaro pointed at the bar, and Ricky headed straight for it, his nerves growing when he saw all the young athletic people standing around. None of them looked like they needed help finding a date.

He sipped at his beer, not confident enough to say hi to anyone, and he glanced at the door, wondering if it would be rude to just leave.

The thought of disappointing Jorge got him into the room at the back of the bar, sitting at a small table, waiting for a bell to ring so that he could spend five minutes talking to a stranger.

It all sounded terrifying.

And the first ‘date’ confirmed it.

He fumbled through the conversation, even his basic manners lacking as the woman did little to disguise her boredom.

The bell allowed him to take a breather, but then a tall muscular man was sitting in front of him, and he felt inadequate.

Five minutes of trying not to mention that he had a kid later, he breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

He was dreading his next date, but then a man with a kind smile and big soulful brown eyes sat down across from him.

“Hi, I’m Dani.”

“Ricky.”

“This is my first time doing anything like this.” Dani fidgeted with his hands, glancing at his lap before looking up.

“Me too, my friend Jorge encouraged me by taking my daught-“ Ricky froze mid-sentence, shaking his head as he cursed his mistake. “I should be upfront, I’m a single dad.”

“How old is your little girl?”

“Five, and she’s currently annoying her uncle Jorge by making him watch the My Little Pony movie.”

Dani laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Their eyes met, and Ricky found himself looking forward to his time with Dani.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

“I work in IT, so boring.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Ricky couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

His phone buzzed, and he looked at it out of habit, but the text made his blood run cold. “Sorry, my little girl’s not feeling well. I have to go.”

Ricky stumbled over his seat, not even looking back as he sprinted in the direction of the cinema.

*

“I could have handled it.” Jorge handed him a cup of hot chocolate. “I only sent you that message so that you knew you’d have to get a taxi home.”

“I know, I’m just not used to letting other people help.” Ricky chewed on his lip. “She’s all that I’ve got.”

“I think mixing the popcorn with the ice cream was a mistake.” Jorge raised an eyebrow and Ricky smiled.

“She seems fine now, although hot chocolate and marshmallows can fix a lot of things.”

Jorge wrapped an arm around him, the simple comfort of physical affection, and Ricky rested his head against his shoulder.

“So, tell me all about your dates. How did it go?”

“Awful, at first, and then there was this one guy, Dani, so handsome and sweet and funny.”

“Did you get his number?”

“No, I got your text and I ran out of the place like it was on fire.”

“Oh.” Jorge tried not to laugh, but it bubbled over and Ricky put on his best fake pout.

“I finally meet a nice guy, and I end up at home with you.”

“You know that I’ll always love you, right?” Jorge gave Ricky a squeeze, but it didn’t take away the pain of wondering what could have been.

***

“You should go back, maybe Dani will be there?” Jorge pushed a cup of coffee in his direction.

“No, I bet he left with one of the attractive young people that didn’t run out on him half way through a five-minute date.”

Ricky groaned, resting his head in his hands, cursing his luck. He couldn’t get Dani off his mind, he’d even scared a guy in the park by rushing up to him, before realising that he didn’t have Dani’s adorable smile.

“Someone wants to watch the rest of the My Little Pony film, and it’s still playing at the cinema nearby.”

Ricky wondered how he always ended up doing what Jorge wanted, but it was easier than arguing with him.

“Ice cream _or_ popcorn, not both, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Jorge saluted him, winking as he went to watch cartoons with the little one while he got ready.

*

“Say bye to daddy.”

“Bye daddy.”

This time Ricky didn’t feel nervous about meeting new people, this time he was afraid that Dani wouldn’t be here.

He milled around the bar, fidgeting with his beer, but there was no sign of Dani.

Bracing himself for an evening of awkward conversations, he ordered himself another beer. If he was going to do this, it would be easier with a little liquid confidence.

It was easier this time, but he still hadn’t met anyone that could make him forget about Dani. The bell rang, people shuffling around, and a familiar face jumped into the seat across from him.

“Promise that you’re not going to run out on me this time?” Dani smiled, and Ricky found himself grinning, reaching out to hold Dani’s hand.

“I promise.”


	2. A Sort-Of First Date

“You should wear a bowtie, daddy.” Isabella smiled, and Ricky looked over at Jorge who was rifling through his wardrobe with a look of mild horror.

“Did you put her up to this?”

“Me?” Jorge fluttered his eyelashes, and Ricky saw Isabella doing the same, both of them looking sweet and innocent when Ricky knew that they both had their moments.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m the only adult here.”

“Isabella’s right, a bowtie would look very dashing.” Jorge smiled, and Isabella folded her arms as though she’d won the argument.

“I think it’s a bit much for a first date.”

“Technically, it’s a third date.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Ricky shot him a glare that made him hold his hands up in apology.

“I…” Ricky glanced at the little one, he didn’t want to have to explain the significance of the third date, not for at least another decade.

“I’m going to watch my cartoons.” Isabella hopped off the bed, taking Sparkle the unicorn with her, and Jorge smiled as Ricky wondered how on earth the two of them always seemed to conspire against him.

“You would look stunning no matter what you wear, so you should wear something comfortable, and…” Jorge slipped his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out condoms and lube as Ricky felt his mouth go dry. “You might need these.”

“It’s going to be our first proper date with no time limit on it.”

“Didn’t you talk last time?”

“Yes, for a bit, but it was mostly me apologising for running out on him, and him telling me not to worry about it.”

Jorge sighed dramatically, and Ricky was sure that he’d missed his call as an actor.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking things slow.” Jorge proffered the condoms one last time, but Ricky shook his head, he didn’t want the added pressure of thinking about sex. Not that he hadn’t spent a lot of time lately thinking about just how amazing it would be to have sex with Dani, but he didn’t want Dani to think that was all he was interested in.

Ricky ran his fingers over the bowtie, wondering if Dani would think that it was too much, but if nothing else it would make him smile. “Can you help me tie this?”

“You are going to look stunning.” Jorge made quick work of the bowtie, biting on his lip as he checked that it was straight, and Ricky blushed as Jorge stared at him. “There, perfect.”

Jorge kissed Ricky on the cheek, stroking away the spit with his thumb as though he was wiping off lipstick.

“Dani is one lucky guy.” Jorge dragged his eyes over him, and Ricky smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. He still couldn’t quite believe that a guy as funny and sweet as Dani was interested in him.

“He is.” Ricky winked at Jorge as he strolled out of the door, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of seeing Dani again.

*

“You should wear a tight white t-shirt, show off those muscles of yours.” Marc rooted through Dani’s chest of drawers, frowning at the selection of plain jumpers and dark t-shirts.

“I don’t think I have a white t-shirt, tight or otherwise.” Dani picked out a flannel shirt, before wondering if it was formal enough for a first date. Well, a first date that wasn’t a speed date.

“Not that.” Marc took the shirt out of Dani’s hand, shaking his head at it as he leafed through the other shirts that Dani had hanging up in his wardrobe. “This one.”

Marc slipped it off the hanger, a dark blue shirt with thin violet stripes running down it, and Dani had to admit that Marc had good taste. Even though Marc had never seen him wear it before, he’d picked out the one fitted shirt that he owned.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Marc made himself comfy on the bed, oblivious to the fact that Dani was awkward getting changed in front of him, and he rushed to pull on the shirt.

“What do you think?”

“You look gorgeous.” Marc stood up so that he could straighten the collar, giving Dani a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood back to admire his outfit. “Ricky’s a lucky guy.”

“I know.” Dani stuck his tongue out and Marc gave him a playful nudge, his cackle of a laugh something that Dani had got used to over the years.

“Have fun, and I want all the details tomorrow.” Marc gave him a pat on the bum, pushing him in the direction of the door, and Dani smiled.

“Sex on a first date isn’t my thing, so you can have all the details tonight when I get home.”

“I’ll wait up for you.” Marc blew Dani a kiss as he wrapped himself up, preparing for the icy wind and frost covered ground that were outside.

They said goodbye at the end of the road, Marc going home as Dani headed for the train, and Dani strolled down the street with a smile on his face, his cheeks pink from the cold, the excitement building as he headed towards the restaurant.

*

Ricky kept glancing at the door, he knew he was early, but he just couldn’t wait to see Dani again. He’d ordered red wine, even though it wasn’t his usual choice of drink, but it was what Dani had ordered when they had gone for a couple of drinks after the speed dating event. The smell of warm garlic bread made his stomach rumble, and he took another sip of his red wine in a bid to silence the little bit of his brain that said Dani wouldn’t show up.

And then as if his thoughts had the power to summon him, Dani walked through the door, his smile shining out as he took off his hat and gloves, and Ricky felt like time had slowed down.

Ricky stared, his mouth hanging open as the sight of Dani looking gorgeous melted his brain. The sound of the crowds faded away, until Ricky felt like he could hear Dani’s footsteps as he approached.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Ricky shot out of his seat, giving Dani a kiss on the cheek before trying to play it cool, but when he sat down he ended up sitting on the edge of his chair, almost falling to the floor before blushing furiously.

“Smooth.” Dani’s soft laugh put him at ease, and Dani reached out to hold his hand, making Ricky feel calmer once their fingers were intertwined.

“You can tell that it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date without a time limit.” Ricky snorted in laughter, hoping that it sounded joking rather than pitiful.

“I’m the same, work has a habit of taking over.” Dani shook his head, and Ricky nodded, he knew that feeling.

“Rough day?” Ricky gave Dani’s hand a little squeeze, delighting in the way that he smiled. Texting had been fun, but it was nothing compared to being here, seeing the way that Dani’s eyes lit up just from the sound of his voice.

“I now have the fun task of upgrading all the computers in the office, which is going to be a nightmare.” Dani shook his head, smiling as he gazed into Ricky’s eyes. “How was your week?”

“I spent the last week trying to make each and every screw for our race bike one gram lighter, so that we can save one hundred and twenty nine grams.” Ricky rolled his eyes, it was vital work, but he didn’t even want to know the number of hours he’d spent on it this week.

“Exciting.”

“I’m just lucky to have Isabella, and Jorge, he’s at my house more than he’s at his own.” Ricky froze, wondering if he was trying to sabotage the date that he’d been looking forward to for a couple of weeks.

“I like a little competition.” Dani’s smile was pure lust, his tongue teasing at his lips as Ricky relaxed.

“It’s not like that.” Ricky smiled as he sat back in his chair, his leg accidentally brushing against Dani’s under the table, making both of them smile. “We went to high school together, and we’ve been best friends for so long that he’s like a brother to me.”

“Did he suggest that you wear the bowtie?” Dani sniggered, and Ricky blushed, Dani giving his hand a little squeeze.

“Yes, Isabella and Jorge insisted that I wear it.” Ricky wasn’t sure how those two controlled so much of his life, but at the same time he knew that he’d be lost without them. “Do you like it?”

“You look really handsome.”

The compliment had Ricky grinning as the effects of the wine started to kick in. “Thanks, so do you.”

“Marc helped me pick the shirt. I was just going to wear a jumper.” Dani tugged at his collar, and Ricky could see that he was unused to people finding him attractive.

“You’d still look gorgeous in a jumper.” Ricky felt a rush of confidence, and he ended up gazing into Dani’s deep brown eyes, drawn closer by an invisible force. If it hadn’t been for the table between them, he’d have leant over for a kiss.

Dani’s stomach rumbled, and Ricky realised he was hungry too. He’d spent most of the day picking at his lunch, the nerves getting the better of him.

“Do you want to order dinner?”

“Yes, I would love some food, otherwise I’ll be drunk after one glass of wine.” Dani giggled, and it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

*

Food had been devoured, and yet there was no talk of leaving, both of them taking their time eating dessert.

“Would you like to try a bite?” Ricky held out the last bit of his chocolate cake, and Dani’s grin was all the answer that he needed. He held out the fork as Dani leant in, wrapping his lips around it as Ricky shifted in his seat, delighting in the way that Dani savoured it. Ricky couldn’t keep his eyes off Dani’s tongue as it darted out, deftly licking up every last drop of the chocolate icing.

Dani’s warm brown eyes looked up at him, sending sparks through his body as he imagined what it would feel like to have Dani’s lips pressed up against his own.

“More wine?” Dani snapped Ricky out of his trance, and he laughed to hide how flustered he was.

“Thanks.” Ricky held out his glass, smiling as Dani filled it to the brim.

“How did you end up raising Isabella by yourself?” Dani paused, fidgeting with his fork and knife. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“When I was at school, they made us volunteer, do something for the community, and Jorge and I, we got assigned to a children’s home.” Ricky knew that they’d done it deliberately, he and Jorge were always up to mischief. “After that I knew that I wanted to be a dad one day, and when I had the means to give a child a good home, I adopted Isabella.”

“That’s really sweet.” Dani let go of Ricky’s hand, and for a second Ricky was worried that he’d said something wrong, but then Dani spoke again. “Can I see a photo of her?”

Ricky fumbled with his phone, showing Dani his lock screen. It was a photo from Christmas, Isabella holding up her new favourite toy, a plush unicorn that her grandma had bought her.

“She’s adorable.”

“She is. Although she’s already talking about how when she grows up she wants to design race bikes like her papa and uncle Jorge, and, she’s going to race them just like Laia Sanz.” Ricky took a breath, and Dani sipped at his wine. “She’s started asking if she can race at the local dirt track.”

“You’re going to have your hands full with her.”

“That’s why I’m so grateful that I have my best friend, although he’s probably the one that’s going to encourage her.”

“Does Jorge have kids of his own?”

“No. Jorge is a big kid.” Ricky laughed, and Dani downed the last of his wine, glancing at Ricky’s empty glass and the thinning crowd, the staff clearing up around them. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Sure, I’ll walk you to the train station.”

“I live near here.”

“In that case, would it be okay if I walked you home?”

“I’d like that.”

Ricky left a tip on the table before pulling on his jacket, smiling at the sight of Dani looking adorable with his fluffy hat pulled down over his ears.

Once they were outside, Dani reached out for his hand, and even with gloves on it felt like heaven. He was transported back to high school, when holding hands in public was a thrilling development in a relationship.

They walked in silence, both happy to enjoy the crisp evening air, smiling every time that their eyes met.

“This is me.” Ricky pointed at an average semi-detached house, the garden neat for now, thanks to the frost, but it would be wild once spring came round.

Dani admired the house, and Ricky sensed that Jorge was watching them through a gap in the curtains, but when he glanced up at the guest room there was no light on.

“I had a lovely evening.”

“Will I see you again?” Dani reached out to hold Ricky’s hands, his smile wavering as he waited for an answer.

“Definitely.” Ricky fidgeted on the spot, a smile on his face as he tried to think of something witty and failed. All he could focus on was Dani’s lips, and he felt his heart pound as he ducked down for a kiss, holding his breath until he felt the warmth of Dani’s lips against his.

The taste of chocolate and wine lingered on his lips, rich and sensual, a combination that would now forever be associated with Dani in his mind.

Ricky let his hand rest on Dani’s waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing at his lips, and Dani pulled back with a grin on his face.

“Night, Ricky.” Dani stood on his tiptoes so that he could give Ricky a kiss on the cheek, making Ricky smile.

“Night, Dani.” Ricky stood frozen as he watched Dani walk away, admiring his bum in his tight black jeans.

The front door opened as if by magic, and Ricky headed in to see Jorge with hearts and stars drawn on his cheeks, and his nails painted.

“Looking good.”

“You like?” Jorge wiggled his fingers, the purple nail polish sparkling in the light, and Ricky knew that Isabella would have matching fingernails.

Ricky gave Jorge a quick hug before following him to the kitchen, smiling when he saw the mug of hot chocolate waiting for him.

“How was your date?”

“He’s the one, I can feel it.”


	3. A Valentine's Date

“Isabella will be fine, we’re going to sit and watch all the _Final Destination_ films back to back.”

“What?”

“Joke.” Jorge held his hands up as though he was surrendering, and Ricky exhaled, shaking his head as he checked his reflection. “Nervous?”

“Yes.” Ricky adjusted his bowtie for what felt like the hundredth time, and Jorge reached out to rest his hand on his shoulder.

“You’re a lovely guy, and Dani’s lucky to have a boyfriend like you.” Jorge gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Ricky smiled, adjusting his bowtie one last time.

“Thanks, but that’s not the bit I’m nervous about.” Ricky sat down on the edge of the bed, and Jorge rushed over to him. “Dani’s been hinting about… sex.”

Jorge snorted in laughter before jumping into action mode. “Do you have everything?”

“Condoms.” Ricky patted his jeans pocket, and the crinkle of foil was unmistakable. “Check.”

Jorge smiled, and Ricky started hunting through his jacket pockets, but there was no sign of the elusive little bottle.

“Give me a second.” Jorge held up his finger before rushing through to the spare room, and he returned with his hand behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Ricky snorted in laughter as he took the sachets of lube from Jorge’s hand. “Thank you, for everything.”

“What are friends for?” Jorge’s smile said it all, and Ricky gave him a playful nudge. “Have fun.”

“I will.” Ricky blew Jorge a kiss as he headed out of the door, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Dani again.

*

“So…?” Marc’s grin was cranked up to maximum as he set about finding clothes for Dani to wear.

“So… what?”

“Have you, y’know, sealed the deal?” Marc shoved his finger into his loosely clenched fist, cackling in laughter as Dani blushed.

“I’ve been trying to hint that maybe Ricky could…”

“Shove you up against a wall and take you hard and fast and rough?” Marc’s hyena laugh rang out as Dani rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t put it like that, but… yes.” Dani hung his head so that Marc couldn’t see how pink his cheeks were and tease him about it.

“Just ask him.”

“It’s easy for you to say that.” Dani knew that Marc didn’t have to say much more than ‘hi’ to have people falling over themselves to sleep with him.

“You’ve been dating for three months, if you can’t talk about this stuff then maybe he’s not the one.”

Dani felt his chest get tight just from the thought of not being with Ricky. “He is the one, I can feel it.”

“Then talk to him.” Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani wondered how someone so young could be so wise.

“I don’t want him to feel pressured into anything.”

“If he’s not interested in taking part, you could offer to put on a show for him.” Marc winked at him, and Dani stared, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what Marc was hinting at. “You’d look good lying out naked on the bed, stroking and fingering yourself open, and when you’re close you could ask Ricky if he wants a piece of the action.”

Dani’s mouth hung open, his cheeks burning as he felt his boxers getting tighter.

“I think little Dani likes the sound of that.” Marc shrieked in laughter as he reached down to grab at Dani’s half-hard cock, and Dani yelped, a high-pitched squeak that only made Marc laugh more.

“I feel so sorry for Alex, having to put up with you.” Dani nudged Marc, expecting him to laugh, but he only looked thoughtful.

“I love him. And he loves me.”

Dani wrapped his arm around Marc’s waist, pulling him into a hug, and he stood on his tiptoes so that he could whisper into Marc’s ear.

“Of course he does, he’s your baby brother and he worships the ground you walk on.” Dani stroked Marc’s back, comforting him. “And I love you, even when you punch me in the dick.”

“I love you too, now go meet lover boy before we both end up crying.” Marc pushed Dani in the direction of the door, both of them giggling to balance out the emotions, and Dani couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Ricky again.

Tonight was going to be the night. He could feel it.

*

The restaurant was crowded, and it took Ricky a minute to spot Dani, his smile shining out like a beacon.

Ricky darted his way through the crowded room, narrowly avoiding ending up with red wine spilled over his shirt, and by the time he got to Dani he felt like he’d just completed an obstacle course.

Dani stood up so that he could give Ricky a hug, his lips brushing against his cheek and making him smile.

“You look stunning in that suit.” Ricky stepped back so that he could admire him, and Dani blushed as he sat down, fidgeting with his empty wine glass, his mouth open as though he was going to say something.

“It’ll look even better on the floor.”

Ricky let out a little grunt, thankfully masked by the noise of people chatting away, and he leant in so that he could whisper to Dani.

“Want to skip dinner and head straight to dessert?”

“I love the way that you think.” Dani’s grin had Ricky shuffling in his seat to get comfy, and Dani flipped over his menu so that he could peruse the sweet treats on offer.

Although Ricky knew what Dani would pick, the most decadent and chocolaty dessert they had, and sweet milky coffee to make sure that his sugar rush was complete.

Ricky felt Dani’s leg resting against his, the warmth of his skin comforting as Ricky shuffled closer, wanting as much contact as possible.

The waiter strolled over, his notepad poised and ready. “Are you ready to order?”

“The chocolate cake, and a café latte, please.” Dani’s eyes lit up, and Ricky smiled.

“Can I have the cheesecake, thanks.” Ricky handed the menu over before spotting the empty wine glasses. “And a bottle of your finest red.”

“Certainly, sir.” The waiter rushed off, he had a long and busy night in front of him.

“You’re lucky that I don’t like expensive restaurants.” The tip of Dani’s tongue poked out, teasing at his lips, and Ricky couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“I’d take you if it would make you happy.” Ricky was tempted to joke that he’d take Dani for their wedding anniversary, but it was too soon to be talking about marriage.

“There’s lots of other things that you could do to make me happy.” Dani dragged his eyes over Ricky, biting at his lip, and Ricky felt all his blood rush south.

The arrival of the cake made Dani jump, giggling as he thanked the waiter, and he had the first bite in his mouth before Ricky could even pick up his fork.

“Good?”

“So good.” Dani had a little smudge of chocolate icing on his lips, and Ricky wanted to lean over and lick it away.

Just watching Dani eat was the most erotic thing that Ricky had ever seen, the little gasps and moans as he ate made him sound like someone was secretly giving him a hand job under the table, and the way that he licked his fork sent Ricky’s mind into overdrive.

Ricky picked at his cheesecake, distracted by Dani, and when Dani finished, he looked up to see Ricky staring with his lips parted.

“I want you.” Dani licked his fork clean, and at this rate Ricky wasn’t sure that he would be able to walk out of the restaurant without advertising his arousal.

“I want you too.”

“We could have sex in the bathroom.” Dani raised an eyebrow, his leg rubbing against Ricky’s under the table.

“Glamorous.” Ricky slid a few bills under the edge of his plate, eager for a quick exit. “But I was thinking of somewhere a little less crowded.”

“We could have sex in the nice clean bed that I made earlier?”  Dani’s grin was full of mischief, and Ricky felt his nerves fade.

“Lead the way.” Ricky grabbed Dani’s hand, and they rushed out of the restaurant, giggling as they stumbled out into the frosty evening.

It wasn’t far to Dani’s place, the cool air sobering as they made sure there was as much contact as possible at all times.

Ricky grinned when he saw Dani’s place, although he’d stood outside it a few times, he’d never been inside, and he was curious to see what it was like.

Dani fumbled with his keys, and Ricky caressing his perfect rear wasn’t helping with his coordination. After a couple of tries Dani got the door open, and they stumbled through, both rushing to take off their shoes and jackets.

The place was exactly what Ricky expected, clean and tidy, minimal furniture, and photos of Dani’s family dotted around to make it look less like a showroom. But Ricky wasn’t interested in any of that, he was only interested in one room.

“Bedroom?” Dani reached out for Ricky’s hand, his palm sweaty as Ricky smiled in agreement.

“Bedroom.” Ricky gave Dani’s hand a squeeze, and he felt like he was back in high school, about to get laid for the first time.

Climbing up the stairs, Ricky got an amazing view of Dani’s perfect rear, and he reached out to pinch his bum, making them both giggle.

“You have a lovely ass.” Ricky stumbled over the last step as he said it, making Dani laugh and he wiggled his hips with each step.

“Just wait until you see all of me.” Dani looked back over his shoulder, winking at Ricky as his mouth hung open.

Ricky wanted to say something, but all he could do was flap his lips, admiring Dani’s body as he followed him to the bedroom.

The bed was pristine, ready to be messed up, and before Ricky could even blink, Dani leant in for a kiss, soft and tender.

Dani pushed Ricky on to the bed, crawling on top of him with a smile on his face, and Ricky felt like the luckiest man in the world. Leaning in for a kiss, Ricky felt his heart race, the taste of coffee and chocolate lingering on Dani’s lips, and he slid his hand around the back of Dani’s neck, stroking the soft hairs there as Dani deepened the kiss.

Dani wriggled until his thigh was wedged between Ricky’s legs, his hips grinding down in time with his tongue, and Ricky grabbed Dani’s perfect rear, delighting in the groan as their hard cocks touched.

“I’m going to come in my pants if you keep that up.” Ricky bit his lip, and Dani’s smile was pure mischief, his eyes black with lust.

“I feel like a teenager again.”

“Me too.” Ricky pulled Dani into a sloppy kiss, his free hand sliding into Dani’s back pocket, giving his bum a squeeze as Dani smiled.

Dani’s tongue flicked at his lips, demanding more, and Ricky was only too happy to oblige, picking up the pace as Dani gasped in pleasure.

It was fast and frantic, both of them rushing towards their climax, and Ricky came with a grunt, Dani following quickly after before cuddling in.

“I love you.” Dani tensed, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

“I love you too.” Ricky felt relief, the words he’d been longing to say were finally out in the open, and Dani’s smile warmed his soul.

Dani loosened his shirt before slipping out of his jeans, and Ricky did the same, the damp patch on his boxers advertising just how much he enjoyed himself.

“Can you stay?”

“Yes.” Ricky kissed the back of Dani’s neck, cuddling in closer as Dani yawned. “You didn’t think I’d just love you and leave you?”

“Hold me to sleep?”

“Anything for you, my love.”


	4. An Awkward Date

“Thanks for coming.” Ricky leant in to give Jorge a quick hug, his lips grazing his cheek as some of the other parents stared.

“It’s not a problem.” Jorge wrapped his arm around Ricky’s waist, pulling him close as he flicked the end of his scarf over his shoulder.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You know I’d have come to see Isabella’s play just because she’s my favourite niece.”

“She’s your only niece.”

“I’d have come just to keep you company.” Jorge looked around at the other parents, all couples, and Ricky couldn’t help but wonder if one day Dani would be coming to Isabella’s school plays with him.

But they’d only been dating for six months, and he didn’t want to scare him off. Even though Dani not only loved kids, but he actually wanted to be a dad one day.

Ricky shivered, the school clearly hadn’t bothered keeping the heating on for the evening. Kids were trickling out of the changing rooms, rushing into the arms of their proud parents, but there was no sign of Isabella.

The teacher fidgeted, her keys jangling as she tapped her foot, and Ricky wanted to head home every bit as much as she did.

“Are you Isabella’s dads?”

Ricky took one look at Jorge’s devilish grin and he knew that Jorge was seriously thinking about pretending to be his boyfriend.

“I’m Isabella’s dad, this is her uncle,” Ricky blurted out, forcing a smile on to his face so that he looked less panicked, and Jorge stifled a laugh, the teacher’s smile showing that she wasn’t convinced.

“Uncle Jorge!” Isabella ran into his arms, waiting to be picked up so that she could tell him everything. “Did you see me?”

“I did, you were the prettiest faerie.”

Ricky sniggered, his lips compressed as he resisted the urge to tease Jorge, and the teacher moved in the direction of the door as Jorge followed, Isabella excitedly chatting away while Ricky wondered if Dani would be as good with Isabella as Jorge was.

“Good night, Isabella.” The teacher’s soft but firm voice shook Ricky out of his thoughts, blinking as he fished out his car keys.

They were half way home when Ricky realised that no-one was talking, and a quick glance in the rear-view mirror showed him that Isabella was still awake.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetie.”

“Next time, can Dani come too?” Isabella smiled, batting her eyelashes as Jorge sniggered.

“We’ll see.” Ricky glanced at Jorge, his raised eyebrows a silent plead for him to drop the subject.

If he wanted a future with Dani, he was going to have to take the next big step and introduce him to his family.

He wasn’t sure what terrified him more, Dani meeting Isabella, or Dani meeting Jorge.

*

Isabella was tucked up in bed, exhausted after a long and exciting day, and Ricky collapsed on to the sofa, letting out a little groan as Jorge sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

“What’s up?” Jorge narrowed his eyes, and Ricky knew that he was going to have to tell him everything or endure days of worried looks.

“I keep waiting for Dani to freak out about the fact that I have a kid, and the longer we’re together the more I worry about it.”

“If he wasn’t interested in dating a guy with a kid, he wouldn’t have come back to find you after your first ‘date’. And he definitely wouldn’t still be dating you six months later.” Jorge made the air quotes with his fingers, his hot chocolate dribbling down the side of the mug, and he licked it up without hesitation. “You’re a great guy, but if he just wanted something casual, there’s a lot of people out there that fit that bill.”

“You would know.” Ricky chuckled as Jorge pretended to look offended, but the only reason that he knew anything about hook up culture was because of Jorge.

Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Ricky cuddled in, yawning as a long day of boring meetings caught up with him.

“You’ve been nothing but honest with Dani about Isabella, and you said that he wants to be a dad one day, so it’s a perfect match.”

“I think I’m more nervous about him meeting you rather than Isabella.”

“Me?” Jorge slung his arm around his shoulders, and Ricky wondered what Dani would think if he saw him like this.

“I’m worried he’ll be jealous.”

“Hey, I love you, but not in that way.” Jorge gave him a little space, and Ricky felt bad for bringing it up. He knew that if a boyfriend had a problem with Jorge, it wouldn’t be long before they were an ex. “As long as Dani treats you right then we won’t have any problems.”

“People always assume we’re a couple.”

Jorge tutted, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes, and it was all for show, so that he could make Ricky smile.

“They won’t say that when you’re holding Dani’s hand and looking at him with that dopey smile you get when you talk about him.”

Ricky smiled, blushing as he bit at his lip, and Jorge sat back as though he’d just won the argument.

“So, do I even need to ask what you want to do for your birthday?”

“Lots of racing and lots of drinking?” Jorge winked at him, and Ricky stuck his tongue out, his smile fading as he

“I was wondering…”

“Of course I want you to bring Dani, and his friends if they want to come.” Jorge squished down in his seat so that he could look him in the eyes. “I’d like to meet him.”

“Thank you.”

“And I promise not to embarrass you.”

***

Jorge slung his arm around Ricky’s neck, kissing at his cheek as he laughed, and Ricky blushed, stumbling over his words as Dani fidgeted on the spot.

“Jorge, this is Dani.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Jorge put his hand out to shake, and Dani hesitated before taking his hand. “Ricky’s told me all about you.”

“Oh really, what has Ricky been telling you?” Dani’s smile looked strained, the lines on his forehead gathering together for comfort.

Ricky knew that the blush on his cheeks told Dani that Jorge knew everything, in detail, and Jorge’s chuckle didn’t help.

“It’s been too long since Ricky’s had someone special in his life.” Jorge gave him a playful nudge, and Ricky could see Dani looking for the exit.

What sounded like a chainsaw roaring into life made Ricky jump in fright, but from the way Dani was giggling he wasn’t surprised by the noise.

“That’ll be Marc.” Dani waved over to a man so ridiculously handsome that Ricky felt inadequate by comparison, and he shuffled on the spot as Jorge let out a groan of pure lust.

So much for Jorge not embarrassing him.

“Is this Ricky?” Marc dragged his eyes over Jorge, and Ricky didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

“I’m Jorge, Ricky’s friend.” Biting on his lip, Ricky could see the sparks flying, and from the way that Dani shrugged, he wasn’t surprised either.

Dani tugged at Marc’s hoodie, pulling him away from Jorge. “This is Ricky.”

Ricky reached out to hold Dani’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and he wasn’t the only one with clammy palms.

“Hi, Dani’s told me everything about you.” Marc’s laugh sounded filthy, and Jorge chuckled along until Ricky glared at him, pleading with him not to make things any more awkward than they already were.

“All good I hope.” Ricky laughed to hide his nerves, Dani giving his hand a little squeeze as he pulled him closer, almost as though he was shielding him from Marc.

Marc bounced on the spot as he waved over to someone, and Ricky couldn’t see who it was until they were wrapping their pale arm around Marc’s tanned neck, the family resemblance striking even if they couldn’t have been more different.

“This is Alex, Marc’s little brother.” Dani craned his neck so that he could look up at Alex, the height difference comical, and if the situation wasn’t so tense, Ricky was sure that someone would have made a joke about it.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Alex towered over them, and Ricky could tell from his slouch that he wasn’t used to standing up straight.

The sound of feet shuffling against the dirt was so loud that Ricky wanted the earth to open up and swallow him so he could be spared the awkwardness.

As if he was a mind reader, Jorge gave him a playful nudge, the smell of petrol wafting over and making them all smile.

“Who wants to race?”

*

The changing room added a new level of awkward to the proceedings, Ricky trying to keep his eyes off Dani and failing, but he wasn’t the only one admiring the competition.

Ricky leant in so that he could whisper to Jorge, hoping that he didn’t look too obvious.

“So, what do you think of Dani?”

“He’s lovely, I’m so happy for you.” Jorge looked up to see Marc standing in just his boxers, and Ricky blushed on his behalf. “His friend Marc is drop dead gorgeous.”

“Please don’t hit on him.”

“Why not?” Jorge shrugged, and Ricky knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep Jorge away from Marc.

“Because it’ll put Dani in an awkward position.”

Jorge’s laugh had all eyes on them, and Ricky blushed as he shuffled into his race suit. Dani gave him a knowing glance as Jorge rushed after Marc, clearly thinking the same thing.

Those two were going to be inseparable.

*

Things were easier once they were out on the track, the visors hiding the worst of Jorge and Marc’s flirtatious little glances that were anything but subtle.

At least they couldn’t flirt while they were racing.

The racing was fun at first, everyone enjoying themselves, but then once people had got a taste of victory, things got a little more serious.

There were a few elbows being thrown as they jostled for position, and there had already been a couple of little crashes.

With just one lap to go of this race, Ricky could feel the tension mounting, like he was about to give a big presentation to important clients at work. He was in the lead, but he could hear Marc’s bike growling at him, and a shunt to the back wheel was all it took for the bike to buck up like an angry bull.

Ricky felt the bike flying out from under him, and the last thing that he remembered seeing was Marc’s bike flinging up dirt as he sped away into the lead.

He lay at the side of the track for a second, collecting himself as Dani pulled up beside him, his eyes wide as he rushed over.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not the first time that I’ve fallen off a bike, and it won’t be the last.” Ricky flexed his hand, wincing as the pain shot through his wrist, and Dani helped him take off his glove. “I think that’s game over for me.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Don’t be silly, go race.” Ricky gave him a nudge in the right direction with his good hand, and Dani blew him a kiss before snapping his visor down.

Ricky watched Dani race off into the distance as the guys from the track rushed over to get his bike, leading him away as the sound of engines faded away.

Watching the racing wasn’t quite as fun as doing it, but he had to be fit to work on Monday, so he couldn’t risk any more injuries. Typing with a cast on would be a nightmare.

Ricky pressed the ice pack to his hand, the swelling obvious, and he was sure that the bruising wasn’t far behind.

“I’m sorry about Marc, he’s a little full on at times.” Dani hung his head, and Ricky felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

“Don’t worry about it, if racing was safe it wouldn’t be fun.” Ricky nodded for Dani to sit next to him, and the pain faded away the second that he felt the warmth of Dani’s body against his.

The sound of engines revving drowned out their conversation, and Ricky watched as Alex raced around the track, battling with the guy who worked here.

“Want to get out of here?”

“What about Marc, and Jorge?” Dani looked around for them, but Ricky was sure that Jorge had found another way to celebrate his birthday.

“They’re big boys, they’ll be able to find their own way home.”

Dani laughed, the beautiful sound that Ricky had fallen in love with when they first met.

“I have to call my mum first, check on Isabella.”

“Of course.” Dani helped Ricky get his phone out of his jeans pocket, which could have been fun if they weren’t in such a public place.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while… would you like to meet her?”

Dani’s smile shone out, and Ricky couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“I’d love to.”


	5. A Nervous Date

Ricky tapped his fingers on the worktop, Isabella bouncing around as they waited for Dani to arrive.

He’d thought the first meeting being on home ground would make it easier for Isabella, but she was bubbling with excitement while he felt his stomach twist into knots. The coffee wasn’t helping with the jitters, and he sat the cup down, wondering if he should text Dani again, but he was probably on his way already.

Isabella rushed to the door the second that Dani knocked, and Ricky stumbled out of his seat, tripping over the rug in the hall just as Isabella was taking the chain off the door.

“You know you’ve not to answer the door without me.”

“But I want to meet Dani.” Isabella pouted, and Ricky could see Jorge’s influence on her.

“You will, but first I have to open the door.”

Isabella stood back, her toes lined up at the edge of the rug as though there was an invisible force field holding her back.

Ricky got the door half-way open when Isabella darted past, standing on the doorstep in her fluffy slippers as Ricky picked her up.

“Dani!” Isabella pointed, and Dani gave her a little wave, following them into the house as Ricky tried to work out where the best place for them all to sit was.

He led Dani to the kitchen, Isabella wriggling in his arms as she tried to get closer, and he sat her down on the counter, letting her tower over Dani as he stood in front of her.

“Dani, this is Isabella.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Dani held his hand out, and Isabella shook it with all the seriousness of a business deal being concluded, her legs swinging and banging into the cupboard doors as she evaded Dani’s gaze.

“Hi.”

“I brought you a gift.” Dani smiled, pulling a small box out of his pocket, and Isabella looked over at Ricky, waiting for him to nod before hesitantly reaching out for the gift.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her gift, and she pulled out a bracelet, the beads shaped like rainbows and stars, and Isabella’s mouth hung open as she ran her fingers over the one unicorn bead, tracing the curve of their wings in fascination.

“Do you like it?” Dani smiled, and Isabella nodded, still admiring the pretty colours of the beads.

“Yes.”

“What do you say?” Ricky saw Dani smile when he used his dad voice, and he couldn’t keep the blush off his cheeks. He had never thought about the fact that the person Dani knew, and the person that Isabella called dad, were two very different people.

“Thank you, Dani.” Isabella held her arms out, and Dani didn’t hesitate before giving her a quick hug.

Isabella admired her bracelet as she tried to put it on, but she couldn’t manage the catch all by herself.

“Do you want to wear it now?” Ricky asked, and Dani stepped back so that Ricky could help her.

“Yes, please.” Isabella held out the bracelet, and Ricky rushed to put it on for her, the catch far trickier than he could have imagined. By the time he finally got the fiddly catch done up, Isabella’s patience was wearing thin, and she wasn’t the only one.

“It’s very pretty.”

“I saw it and I thought of Isabella.” Dani shuffled on the spot, and Ricky could sense that he wasn’t the only one who had been nervous about today.

“It’s very sweet of you.” Ricky gave Dani a kiss on the cheek, making him smile as he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I thought it would be a nice day to go to the amusement park.” Dani smiled, and Isabella was so excited that she nearly fell off the worktop, Ricky catching her before she slipped.

“Can we go? Please, daddy?”

“Yes, go put on your coat and your shoes.” Ricky lifted Isabella down, and she ran off in search of her shoes, leaving Ricky alone with Dani.

He mouthed the word ‘thank you’ to Dani, and Dani pulled him into a chaste kiss that was cut short by the sound of Isabella rushing back into the kitchen.

“I have my shoes and my coat.” Isabella tugged at the hem of Ricky’s jumper, making sure that he was paying attention to her.

Ricky smiled at them both, relief flooding through his veins, and he was glad that at least the first introduction had gone well.

*

The journey to the amusement park was made considerably easier by the fact that Isabella had begged Dani to sit in the back with her, and she had told him, in detail, about her favourite book featuring unicorns that her Uncle Jorge had got for her.

Isabella wasn’t happy at having to queue for tickets, and Ricky had picked her up to stop her from running off. But if they didn’t get into the amusement park soon, Dani was going to see first-hand just how much of a handful Isabella could be when she didn’t get her own way.

Luckily the group of near-identically dressed children and adults in front of them were all one group, and Ricky mentally breathed a sigh of relief once they were standing at the ticket booth.

“Two adults and one child, please.”

The teenager at the till mumbled the price, and Ricky tried to get his wallet out, but it was awkward with Isabella fidgeting in his arms.

Before he could protest Dani whipped out his credit card, making Ricky blush. He’d never had anyone pay for him on a date before, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“My treat.” Dani’s smile made him look angelic, and his dimples that Ricky found adorable were shining out.

“What do you say, daddy?” Isabella poked Ricky in the cheek, nudging him out of his thoughts.

Dani snorted in laughter before compressing his lips together, and Ricky couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Dani.”

“You are very welcome.”

Once the wristbands were on, the pink complementing Isabella’s new unicorn bracelet, she was raring to go, dragging Ricky into the park as Dani rushed to keep up.

“What ride do you want to go on first?”

“That one.” Isabella pointed to the teacups, and Ricky felt his stomach lurch just at the thought of it.

He loved rollercoasters, along with all things fast and furious, but right now that was overridden by the dad side of his brain that wanted to keep Isabella safe, and fairground rides were anything but that.

Isabella bounced on the spot as she waited for the ride to stop, gripping Ricky’s hand as the people disembarked. When the young guy manning the ride finally opened the gate, she shot over to the teacup with unicorns on it, clambering into the seat as Ricky held the teacup so that it wouldn’t spin.

Ricky nodded at the other side, he didn’t trust the bar to keep Isabella secure, and Dani slid in next to her, making sure that the bar was as low as it could go, squishing them both firmly into their seats.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah!” Isabella threw her hands up as the ride started to turn, slow at first, but then it was picking up pace, and Ricky struggled to keep hold of Isabella and the safety bar.

The bumps made the teacup spin uncontrollably, Isabella screaming for more as Dani shifted his weight so that the teacup spun faster, both of them laughing hysterically as the ride picked up speed, and Ricky managed a smile, glad that they were both having fun.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the ride came to a stop, but it was short lived.

“Again!”

Ricky started to stand up when the young guy working the ride came over, and Ricky was trying to coax Isabella out of the teacup when he spoke.

“It’s not busy, so you can stay on if you’d like.”

Isabella clapped her hands, and Dani’s smile said that he was having as much fun as she was.

Even though they had only met a couple of hours ago, they were already ganging up on him, and Ricky wondered if Jorge was here with them in spirit.

“Thanks.” Ricky sat down, making sure that Isabella was safely squished between him and Dani.

Three agains later, Ricky was starting to feel his coffee burning at the back of his throat, and the last thing that he wanted was for Dani to see him throwing up.

“I think that’s time for candy floss.”

Ricky stumbled out of the teacup on unsteady legs, Isabella grinning like all her wishes had just come true, and she reached out for Dani’s hand, smiling as he took it.

For a second, it felt like they were one happy little family, and Ricky loved the thought that one day this could be his future.

His happily ever after.

*

The candyfloss was a bright mix of blue, pink and purple swirls, making him and Dani smile. The sugar rush eased off the worst of Ricky’s nerves, and he finally felt like he could enjoy their day out without worrying about every little thing.

Ricky saw the unicorn on the carousel at the exact same time as Isabella did, and it was a rush to keep up with her, moving so quickly on such short legs.

He made it to the carousel just as Isabella realised that the unicorn was too high for her to get onto by herself, and Ricky went to pick her up when she stepped back.

“No, I want Dani to lift me up.”

Ricky was about to say something when Dani helped her up on to the unicorn, barely tall enough to help her up himself, and Ricky supressed a giggle at the sight of Dani on his tiptoes.

Isabella pulled on her seatbelt, and Dani checked it before nodding at Ricky, taking it seriously as though he was auditioning for the role of future parent.

“Will you wave to me?”

“Of course, me and your dad will be right there.” Dani pointed to a pillar at the edge of the carousel, and Isabella nodded in agreement, Dani waving goodbye as Ricky was ushered out of the way by a girl who looked barely old enough to be out of school.

Ricky wondered if there was anyone but teenagers working here, although his teenage self would have thought that working at an amusement park was the best job in the world.

Isabella waved as the carousel started moving, and Ricky made a show of waving back, relieved to be on steady ground as the various animals started bobbing up and down.

Once Isabella was out of sight, Ricky shuffled closer to Dani, leaning in so that he could whisper.

“I’m sorry, she can be stubborn sometimes.”

“You don’t have to apologise, I’m having fun.”

“You say that now, but it’s not even lunchtime.” Ricky laughed, a deep chuckle that made Dani look at him with wide eyes, and Ricky wasn’t sure why he seemed intent on scaring Dani away.

*

Ricky hoped that food would make Isabella settle, but the ice cream topped with so many brightly coloured sprinkles to the point that it was more food colourings than anything else meant that she was full of energy and desperate to go on the big fast-looking roller coaster.

The queue for the roller coaster was long, but Dani kept Isabella entertained by telling her the story of the magical powers that her new bracelet had, and she hung on his every word.

Ricky was glad not to hear ‘I’m bored’ over and over again, and he had to admit that seeing Dani laughing and chatting with Isabella made him seem even more adorable. If Dani appeared any cuter to him he was going to have trouble keeping his hands off him in public, and he wasn’t sure that Isabella was ready to see just how affectionate they could be.

The roller coaster seats were in rows of two, and Ricky followed Isabella to the carriage, but she paused at the edge of the platform, shaking her head.

“I want to sit next to Dani.”

“Don’t you want to sit with your dad?” Dani’s voice was calm and patient, and Ricky was starting to wonder if Dani was too good to be true.

“No.” Isabella put her foot down, and Ricky knew that there was no arguing with her when she was this insistent.

“You two go, and I’ll wave to you from the ground.” Ricky gave Dani a kiss on the cheek, Isabella grinning as though she’d just won a prize

Isabella rushed into the seat, Dani following quickly as he made sure that she was securely strapped in, and Ricky watched on, torn between trusting Dani to take care of her and needing to see that she was safe and sound.

Dani mouthed the word ‘sorry’ as the ride pulled off, and Ricky blew him a kiss before scurrying out to behind the barriers, looking for the best place to wave to them.

Isabella wasn’t satisfied with just one turn on the roller coaster, and by the time that the rain started to drizzle down on them, she’d been round five times, much to the annoyance of everyone waiting in the queue.

Pulling out the umbrella, not caring that it was glittery and covered in stars, Ricky waited for Isabella to get off the ride, dragging Dani along as she rushed towards him.

“Did you see us daddy?”

“I couldn’t miss that smile of yours.” Ricky ducked down for a hug, and Dani took the umbrella out of his hand, shielding them all as the skies opened, pelting them with tiny wet bullets of rain.

“I think that’s time for some juice and sweeties.” Dani smiled, and Ricky nodded, draping his jacket over Isabella to keep her warm.

*

Sitting inside in the nice warm café, Ricky yawned, reaching out for his coffee as Dani did the same, taking a sip as they both watched Isabella play around in the ball pit.

“Are you exhausted?” Ricky wrapped his arm around Dani’s shoulders, and his smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Yes, but in a fun way.” Dani stifled a yawn, making them both laugh as he shuffled closer. “She’s wonderful.”

“I know.” Ricky gave Dani a playful nudge, their knees resting together as Dani looked up at him.

“And you’re a wonderful dad.”

Ricky leant in for a kiss, chaste so that he could keep one eye on Isabella, and when she saw what was happening she rushed over to the table, clambering up into the seat next to Dani.

“Are you going to be my dad too?”

Ricky stared at Dani and then Isabella, his eyes wide as he wondered what answer Isabella was looking for, and what he could say that wouldn’t scare Dani away.

Of course he’d spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to have Dani as his husband, and to raise Isabella together, but it was a big step, and Ricky wasn’t sure if Dani was ready for all that yet.

Dani blushed, and Ricky gave his hand a little squeeze, his mind still scrambling to find the right words, but nothing could have prepared him for what Dani said.

“Hopefully soon.”


	6. The Date

“It’s nice to finally see you.” Ricky wrapped Jorge up in his arms. He’d never realised how much he took his presence for granted, and he was glad to have him around for support.

“It’s been a busy week at work.”

“And you’ve been busy with Marc.” Ricky gave him a nudge, and it felt like they’d never been apart.

“I had a choice between sleeping and sex, and I don’t regret my decision.” Jorge yawned as if on cue, and Ricky shook his head, sitting down on the sofa as Jorge stretched out next to him.

“I’m a little bit annoyed that I had to hear about it from Dani.”

“I didn’t think you’d want all the details.” Jorge raised an eyebrow, and his grin said that Ricky would regret asking.

“I don’t.” Ricky held his hands up, and he could tell from Jorge’s smile that he was already smitten with Marc, but before he could make any jokes, Jorge changed the subject.

“How did Dani meeting Isabella go?”

“Good, but then…” Ricky paused, he always told Jorge everything, but he’d had all his worries running through his head for the last week, and he needed to put his thoughts in order.

“What happened? Did he leave you? Is that why you’ve been moping all week?”

“If you’d let me finish speaking-”

“Sorry.” Jorge covered his mouth in apology, before pressing a finger to his lips.

“As I was saying…” Ricky stuck his tongue out, giving Jorge a playful nudge.

Jorge made himself comfy, pulling the cushion over his lap and folding his legs, like a child waiting for story time.

“Isabella asked Dani if he was going to be her dad too.”

“Oh.”

“What happened to silence?”

“My bad.” Jorge’s lips dropped at one corner, a grimace of apology, and Ricky looked down at his hands, it would be easier to tell Jorge everything if he didn’t have to look him in the eyes.

“So… I couldn’t think of what to say that wouldn’t upset Isabella or scare off Dani, so I said nothing.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“And then Dani said, ‘Hopefully soon,’ and I haven’t found the courage to ask him if he was just saying that to make Isabella happy, or if he really means that and he’s hoping I’ll propose soon.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s awkward.”

“Jorge! You’re meant to be comforting me.” Ricky gave Jorge a nudge with his foot, and Jorge pulled it on to his lap, rubbing little circles into the soles as Ricky felt the tension fade from his body.

“Sorry.”

“So, what should I do?”

“You said that Dani’s mentioned kids and being a dad before…” Jorge made a circular motion with his hand as he waited for Ricky to join the dots.

“Yes.” Ricky nodded, wondering where Jorge was going with this.

“And when we went racing he spent ages talking about how he went to an old friend’s wedding…”

“He said that it was beautiful, and he wanted a wedding like that.”

“Exactly, and do you think he’s the sort of guy to get a six-year-old’s hopes up before destroying them?”

“No.”

Jorge smiled as though he’d won the argument, and Ricky felt even more confused than before.

“Do you know what size ring he would need?” Jorge smiled, he was planning something, and Ricky wasn’t sure that he wanted Jorge adding pressure to an already difficult decision.

“You mean, have I measured his finger while he slept so that I could avoid an awkward conversation about marriage? Then yes.”

“You are so in love.” Jorge fluttered his eyelashes, and Ricky rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t enough to hide his blushing cheeks.

“I am.”

“You know what this means?” Jorge’s eyes went wide as he grinned, and Ricky felt his heart pound.

“What?”

“It’s time to go shopping for a wedding ring.” Jorge clapped his hands together, jumping out of his seat as Ricky tried to stop him, but it was no use.

“I…”

“I’ll get Isabella and then we can go.” Jorge darted out of the room, and if the squeal of happiness was anything to go by, Isabella was every bit as thrilled as Jorge about the idea of picking out wedding rings.

Ricky groaned, but he was glad that Jorge had kicked him into action. At least this way he’d be able to stop worrying and have an answer.

The question was, would he like Dani’s response?

*

Dani was lazing about on the sofa, eating biscuits and watching soppy romantic movies when someone knocked on the door, and he rushed to answer it, but he couldn’t hide his frown when he saw Marc and Alex standing there.

“Expecting someone else?” Marc didn’t even wait before stepping in, slipping off his shoes as he ushered Dani into the house, leaving Alex to close the door behind them.

“Sorry, I’m not really the best company at the moment.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Alex pulled a six pack of beers out of his bag, a smile on his face as Marc headed into to the kitchen. The buzzing of the microwave signalled the start of the popping sounds, the smell of carmel-y goodness filling the house and making Dani’s mouth water.

Marc returned with a large bowl of popcorn, and Alex handed out the beers, Dani taking a swig even though he wasn’t sure that alcohol would help make things better.

“So, are you going to tell us what happened?” Marc placed the popcorn on Dani’s lap, shuffling closer as Alex did the same on the other side, both of them surrounding him and making him feel like he had a spotlight shining on him.

“Nothing’s happened.”

“You’ve been mopey all week, and I was worried about you.”

Dani felt his stomach churn, unsure if it was the beer or the nerves, and he hated the thought of Marc worrying about him. “It’s nothing really.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be worrying about it.” Marc put an arm around his shoulders before stealing a handful of popcorn, stuffing it into his mouth as Dani managed a weak smile.

The sound of munching gave Dani a minute to collect his thoughts, and he knew that would have to tell Marc everything just to put his mind at ease.

“So, I met Isabella last weekend.”

“And you said it was fun.”

“It was… but she asked if I was going to be her dad too.”

Marc gasped, spluttering half-chewed popcorn everywhere as Alex reached over Dani to shove him, and Marc mumbled his apologies. “That’s awkward.”

“Yeah.”

“So, what did you say?” Alex’s eyes were wide, like a deer that had just been startled by a broken twig, and Dani took a handful of popcorn before answering.

“I said, ‘Hopefully soon,’ and Ricky’s been distant ever since I said that.”

Marc gasped, and Dani was starting to feel like he was on a chat show with all the sound effects that the Marquez brothers were providing.

“Have you talked to him?” Marc asked, Alex slowly munching popcorn as if he was at the movies.

“No, I’m scared of what he might say.”

“I thought you two were getting on well?”

“We are, and Isabella is just adorable, but…” Dani paused, a shiver running down his spine as the worries swirled around in his head. “What if he isn’t ready for marriage?”

“Then he’d have said something before now.”

“Are you sure?”

Marc nodded, even though long-term relationships weren’t his area of expertise.

“How many times have you talked about being a dad and weddings?”

“Too many to count.” Dani blushed, he knew that it probably came up at least once every time that he saw Ricky, and any time that it someone they knew got engaged, or it was in a movie, he ended up talking about his ideal wedding.

“If he didn’t want to get married he’d have said something in the seven months that you’ve been together.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Marc snorted in laughter, and Dani found himself smiling for the first time since he’d dropped Ricky and Isabella at home. “I know that if someone I was seeing was talking about all that, I’d be the first to tell them that I’m not that guy.”

“Does Jorge know that?” Dani was glad to be able to shift the spotlight to someone else, and he smiled as Marc blushed.

“It’s cool, we’re just keeping things casual.”

“Things? That implies that it was more than one thing.” Dani raised an eyebrow, and Marc’s loud laugh echoed around the room, making Dani jump and Marc only laughed more.

Alex held up four fingers, and Dani gave him a knowing smile.

“Four nights this week? That’s a steady boyfriend for you.”

“He’s cute.” Marc shrugged, and Dani sat back, cuddling in under Alex’s lanky arm, but his happy little bubble was burst when Marc spoke. “So, when are you going to propose to Ricky?”

“I... I haven’t even got a ring yet.”

“Do you know what size?”

“No.” Dani had thought about measuring Ricky’s finger while he was asleep, but it had seemed too presumptuous, and now he was wishing that he’d been more proactive about it.

Marc grinned, and Dani felt his blood run cold.

“I know just who to text…”

*

Jorge had picked the jewellers, and if the scars on the sales assistant’s hands were anything to go by, they clearly knew each other from the dirt track.

“Ricky, this is Tito, he owns the place.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

Tito mumbled something about it being his dad’s shop as he shook Ricky’s hand, and Ricky wished that he’d wiped his sweaty hands before going in for the handshake, but it was too late now.

“We’re looking for a wedding ring.” Jorge nudged Tito, winking at him as Ricky wondered what Jorge had told him before they arrived.

“Have a seat, I’ll get you some coffee and then we can talk rings.” Tito smiled as he gestured to the comfy looking chairs in the corner.

“Thank you.” Ricky was glad that Jorge and Isabella had come along for moral support, he wasn’t sure that he could do this alone without chickening out.

Tito returned with two cups of coffee, and some milk in a coffee cup which made Isabella smile. She loved being able to do things that looked grown-up.

“First some measurements, and then we can look at the options.”

Ricky held out his right hand, before realising it was the wrong one for a wedding ring and taking the coffee cup from his other hand.

Isabella sat patiently as Jorge grinned, both of them watching in fascination as Tito measured Ricky’s finger.

“We’ll need to measure your finger too.” Tito looked at Jorge, but Jorge just laughed, confusing Tito as he pushed a stray lock of blond hair behind his ear.

“I’m not his groom-to-be.”

“Sorry, I just assumed that…”

“It’s okay, everyone thinks we’re a couple,” Ricky blurted out, hoping to put Tito at ease. “He’s going to be my best man.”

“I am?” Jorge smiled, his genuine smile that not many people got to see.

“Well, only if you want to be? I mean, I just assumed that you would be my best man.” Ricky felt like the oxygen in the room was evaporating faster than he could breathe it in, and it wasn’t until Jorge nodded that he felt himself relax.

“I would be honoured to be your best man.” Jorge rested his hand on Ricky’s knee, and if it wasn’t for the small coffee table between them, it would have turned into hugs, and probably some tears.

“Is your…” Tito paused, and Ricky could see him trying to think of a tactful way to ask about the gender of the person that he was thinking of proposing to.

Thankfully, Jorge put an end to the awkward silence. “Boyfriend, Dani. They’re sickening together.”

Tito smiled, and Ricky wondered how many sickeningly cute couples he saw every day.

“Is Dani going to be joining us today?”

“No, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ricky looked around the shop at the other couples browsing, and he wondered if he was doing things the wrong way. “Do people normally come in together to look at rings?”

“It’s unique for every couple, some like to do it together, and others like it to be a surprise.” Tito smiled, putting Ricky at ease, but he couldn’t stop the sound of his heartbeat from ringing in his ears.

“But… we would need to know what size ring you need.”

Ricky rummaged around in his pockets for the little scrap of paper that he’d written down Dani’s ring size on, and it wasn’t until he’d pulled out everything in his jacket pockets that he realised it was tucked away safe in his wallet.

“Sorry.” Ricky rushed to stuff everything back in his pockets, Isabella reaching out for the small packet of sweeties before he could stop her. “Here it is.”

“Perfect, and what price range were you thinking of?”

Ricky was sure that he looked pale as he tried to work out what price was reasonable for a ring. Dani wasn’t into to flashy jewellery or expensive things for the sake of it, but Ricky wanted a ring that showed Dani how precious he was to him.

“We’re looking for something simple yet elegant, stylish but not showy, and don’t worry about the price.”

“Jorge…”

“You made me best man, and now I’m doing what’s best.” Jorge leant back in his seat, his smug grin shining out as Ricky felt the nerves return.

“I’ll be right back.” Tito held his finger up before scurrying away, the relief visible as he headed over to the counters filled with a rainbow’s worth of sparkling gems.

“Jorge, why did you say that?” Ricky whispered, but Jorge just kept on smiling.

“We’re just looking, what’s the harm in that?” Jorge glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Tito wasn’t close by, but he was busy peering into the glass display cases, his lips compressed as his fingers hovered over the rings.

“You’re right.”

“I always am.” Jorge grinned, and Ricky snorted in laughter, he could reel off a long list of times when Jorge wasn’t anywhere close to right, but luckily Tito saved him from ridicule.

He sat down a small fortune’s worth of rings, probably more than he earned in year, or five years, if the large diamond was anything to go by.

“We’ve got the classic plain band, in gold, silver, and platinum.” Tito presented the box to Ricky as though he was handing him an award, but he put it back on the table when Jorge shook his head.

“We were thinking something a little more unique than just a plain band.”

“That brings us to box number two.” Tito smiled, bringing the box with all the sparkly gems closer, and Isabella kneeled on her seat so that she could lean over and admire them.

“So, the bands with small gems set in them are very popular at the moment,” Tito said, angling the box so that the gems sparkled in the light, “These ones are all available in the right size, although if you’re happy to wait while we order something in that gives us more options.”

Ricky felt overwhelmed by the options, but the pressure to pick the perfect ring was dwarfed by the worries that he’d misread the situation, and Dani wasn’t really interested in marriage.

He kept telling himself that it was the next logical step, that him and Dani were meant to be, but that didn’t stop his traitorous mind from imagining all the worst-case scenarios.

“I like this one, daddy.” Isabella pointed at a silver band, with a small blue gem set in the middle of it, and the second that Ricky set eyes on it he knew it would look perfect on Dani.

“Let me see.” Jorge shuffled closer, inspecting the ring as he plucked it out of its foam nest, and that was when Ricky saw the price.

Two months wages, and that was with a little bit of overtime thrown in.

But it was so perfectly Dani that all the other rings paled in comparison.

“It’s nice.” Jorge handed the ring over, and it felt good in Ricky’s hands, like it was meant to be.

“It’s perfect.”

*

Dani had given up asking Marc where they were going, his grin starting to get on Dani’s nerves, but at least it was a convenient distraction from his relationship worries.

He vaguely recognised the shop as the little bell rang to signal their arrival, but before the assistant could come over to greet them Marc yelled out.

“Tito, mate!”

Tito pressed a finger to his lips, but that didn’t stop Marc from running over for a hug, much to the amusement of the other customers.

“Tito here will set you up with the perfect ring for Ricky.”

“Thanks.” Dani glared at Marc, waiting for an explanation, but Marc just shrugged.

“We go way back.”

“Hi, I’m Tito.” He put his hand out to shake, and Dani cursed the fact that his palms were sweating at the thought of buying Ricky a ring.

“Dani, nice to meet you.”

“If you’d just follow me, I’ll get you some coffee and then we can talk rings.” Tito gestured to the comfy seats at the back of the shop, and Marc bounced over, dragging Dani with him.

“Bring us the fancy rings!” Marc yelled over to Tito as he walked away, and Dani covered his face with his hands, embarrassed to be friends with Marc at a time like this.

Alex cackled, laughing as Tito returned with a pot of coffee, and what looked like a large jewellery box, the sort that was big enough to have a tiara in it.

“I’m sorry about Marc.” Dani blushed as he mumbled his thanks, the strong sweet coffee exactly what he needed to give him strength.

“Don’t let Tito fool you with all this, he’s wild once he’s on the track.”

“And off it,” Alex added, nudging Tito as he grinned, and Dani could only imagine the trouble that the three of them could cause.

“Anyway… Do you have a style of ring in mind?”

Dani paused, taking a deep breath as he tried to imagine what would look perfect on Ricky’s finger.

“I was thinking of a plain band, but I also want something unique and special.”

Tito smiled as he sat the jewellery box on the table, and Dani had to shield his eyes when he saw the vast array of shiny rings and sparkly gems.

“Wow.” Marc shuffled closer so that he could admire them, and Alex peered over his shoulder, his mouth hanging open as they all sat in awe.

“Is there one that catches your eye?” Tito nudged the box closer to Dani, and Dani felt like all eyes were on him, piling the pressure on as he scanned the small fortune’s worth of metal and gems.

And then he saw it. The perfect ring.

A plain silver band with a black gem set in it, understated and yet unique, just like Ricky.

“This one.” Dani picked it up, admiring it in the light as Marc nodded in agreement, mesmerised by the ring.

“That style of ring is very popular, we sold one similar to that less than an hour ago.”

But Dani wasn’t listening to Tito, he was busy imagining just how perfect the ring would look on Ricky’s finger.

“We’ll take it.”

*

Ricky felt like the ring was glowing white-hot in his pocket, warming his heart as he played hundreds of different proposal scenarios in his head, wondering what Dani would think was the perfect proposal.

Big flashy proposals were out, as much as Dani liked them in films, he always said that they were ‘so over the top’ and Ricky didn’t want that.

Whenever he’d thought about it, he’d pictured somewhere calm and quiet, just the two of them, or maybe a couple of close friends around. Something intimate and special.

Something that Dani would remember for the rest of his life.

Ricky was roused out of his thoughts by Isabella squeezing his hand, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Can we go to the park? Please, daddy?”

Ricky paused, his mind restless, but unless he planned on going straight round to Dani’s and proposing, he had time to take Isabella to the park.

“Of course, sweetie.”

Isabella reached out for her uncle Jorge’s hand, waiting patiently for the green man to appear so that they could cross the road.

Once they were at the gates of the park, Isabella sprinted off towards the play area, Jorge rushing to keep up with her, and Ricky was amazed how fast she could move when she wanted to.

Ricky couldn’t help but think about doing this with Dani, lazy Sundays spent at the park while Isabella played, before enjoying coffee and a cake in a cosy little café.

“Do you want a push?”

“No, I’m a big girl now, I can swing myself.” Isabella huffed and puffed as she got the swing moving, and she looked so proud of herself as she went higher and higher.

Jorge was busy texting away as he wandered over with a smile on his face, and Ricky couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Texting lover boy?”

Jorge stuck his tongue out before sitting down next to Ricky, both of them watching Isabella closely as she enjoyed the warm spring afternoon.

“So, what’s with you and Marc? It’s not like you to date the same guy twice.”

Jorge leant into whisper, both of them still smiling at Isabella as she slid down the slide, waving once she reached the bottom before running round so that she could climb back up.

“It’s been four nights this week, and I’m hoping that it’ll be five tonight.”

Ricky raised an eyebrow, and he had to compress his lips to stop himself from saying something that would scare Jorge.

“Go on, say it.” Jorge nudged him, and Ricky shook his head as he said what he’d been thinking.

“At this rate it won’t be long before you’re shopping for wedding rings.”

“Hey, I’m just enjoying the ride, I’m not worrying about where it goes.”

“Does Marc feel the same?”

“You mean, am I using him?” Jorge sat back, and even though Ricky knew he was joking, he still felt a little guilty.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Marc and I, we’re on the same page.”

“Good.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to upset your relationship with Dani.”

“Jorge, it’s you that I worry about. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Life is all about taking risks.” Jorge winked at him, and Ricky felt his heart rate pick up at the thought of proposing to Dani.

Ricky nodded as he patted the pocket with the wedding ring, and Jorge gave him a knowing smile.

*

Dani looked back along the crowded street but there was no sign of Marc, and he looked up at Alex who just smiled.

“Where’s Marc?”

“Texting lover boy.” Alex’s laugh was loud enough to startle the other people wandering down the street, and Marc appeared from nowhere, tucking his phone into his jeans pocket with a smile on his face.

“How’s Jorge?”

“Good, we’re going to spend some ‘quality time’ together later.” Marc’s laugh was filthy, and Dani found himself blushing on Marc’s behalf.

Dani was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t question the fact that they were heading towards the park, the rustle of the trees in the wind calming.

*

Jorge kept glancing around, and it was starting to get on Ricky’s nerves, but he was sure that he wasn’t any calmer, his leg jiggling as he patted his pocket.

“I’m just going to do it,” Ricky blurted out, and Jorge nodded. “I’m going to ask Dani to come over for dinner tonight and then I’m going to propose.”

Jorge reached out to hold his trembling hand, giving it a little squeeze as he smiled.

“Why wait until tonight?” Jorge’s grin left Ricky unsettled, and it reminded him of when they were kids and Jorge lead him into trouble, although they were as bad as each other back then.

Isabella’s shriek of delight made Ricky’s head snap round, desperately looking to see what she was pointing at.

“Dani!” Isabella rushed towards him, her arms held out wide, and Dani knelt down so that he could scoop her up in his arms, picking her up and twirling her around as she giggled.

Ricky stood up on trembling legs, Jorge following behind as though he was preparing to catch Ricky if he fainted.

The warm fuzzy feeling Ricky got when he saw Dani laughing and chatting with Isabella calmed his nerves, and he knew that this was the perfect moment to propose, in the beautiful park surrounded by those who loved them.

Dani’s smile, so full of love and affection, gave him the confidence to slip the ring out of his pocket, and when he dropped down on to one knee, he knew that this was a moment that they would remember forever.

Time slowed, the breeze rustling through the leaves as the warm metal of the ring grounded him, his eyes focused on Dani’s feet, scared to look up at him in case he saw anything other than happiness.

Marc squeaked in surprise, and Ricky just knew that Jorge would be standing next to him, both of them looking sickeningly in love. Not that he could talk.

His heart pounded as Dani gasped in surprise, and then Dani was kneeling down so that he could look into his eyes, tears bubbling up as Isabella wiped them away with a frown on her face.

“Are they happy tears?”

“They are, sweetie.” Dani brushed a stray lock of hair behind Isabella’s ear, and Ricky wiped away a single tear with his thumb, making Dani smile as he composed himself enough to get out the words he had been waiting to say.

“Dani, ever since I saw that smile of yours, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ricky took a breath, the tears welling up in his eyes as his lip trembled. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

“Yes!” Dani’s smile shone out, and he rushed in for a kiss as Ricky slid the ring on his finger.

Isabella held Dani’s hand, admiring the ring on his finger, and she nodded as though she was a queen giving her approval.

Dani balanced Isabella on his knee, supporting her with one arm as he rooted around in his jacket pocket, and Ricky couldn’t stop his mouth from hanging open.

It was the most beautiful ring, and he couldn’t believe that Dani had been thinking about proposing too.

“Is that for me?”

“No, it’s for my other boyfriend.” Dani snorted in laughter, grinning as he reached out to slip the ring on Ricky’s finger. “Of course it’s for you.”

“I love it.”

“I love you.” Dani leant in for a chaste kiss, Isabella running over to her uncle Jorge so that she could tell him how happy she was to have Dani as her other dad.

“I love you too.”

Ricky looked over his shoulder to see Jorge and Marc both grinning like idiots. Jorge gave Ricky a knowing wink, and he didn’t have to ask how Dani had found out what size ring he wore.

Ricky had never felt so grateful to have Jorge as a friend.

***

Three years later, to the very day, the six of them were standing in the same park, on a beautifully bright spring afternoon.

Isabella was stealing the spotlight in her floral dress, throwing rose petals everywhere as the wind scattered them over the guests.

Dani looked stunning in his suit, his little grey tuft now more of a stripe, and he looked even more gorgeous than when they met, if that was even possible.

The guests were all happy for them, Jorge and Marc kept the embarrassing stories to a minimum, and even the weather was cooperative.

But that wasn’t what made the day perfect.

Nothing was better than having Dani by his side, their love shining out as they promised to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lovely little distraction from real life, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!   
> A huge thanks to everyone who has read and commented, you're all angels and I treasure every single comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
